powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Pride Megazord
The Jungle Pride Megazord is the combination of three rangers' spirits as Jungle Beasts. It combines once all three Jungle Beasts. It is quite agile and can handle various types of hand-to-hand combat. It lacks any blast weapons but utilizes upper-body or lower body spin-attacks as finishers. It's most common formation is with the tiger as it's upper and lower body and the cheetah and jaguar as legs. The tails of the three main Jungle Beasts form the Jungle Nunchuks. The Jungle Pride Megazord is the first Ranger megazord without a sword-type finisher. It also lacks blast attacks. It makes up for it with speed and hand combat. In addition, the Jungle Pride Megazord is the first megazord to be entirely composed of feline-type Zords. It once wielded a weapon called the Setsukon. Animal Spirits The Jungle Beasts, also known as Animal Spirits, Jungle Spirits, or Beast Spirits, serve as both the spirit/energy manifestation and zords of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, Dai Shi, Camille, and Whiger. They are solidified representations of each of their beast spirits. It is notable that these zords/spirits can be accessed even in non-zord skirmishes and serve as finishers for each ranger. Tiger Animal Spirit See also: GekiTiger The Tiger is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger's animal spirit. Its spirit is usually summoned during skirmishes to battle the Rinshi, as opposed to Roar Max Zords which are used to battle giant Rinshi beasts. Glowing with red energy, it usually charges at opponents once summoned and tugs at them rather mercilessly with its bites or tackles them with sheer force. It solidifies into a zord and forms the torso, head and arms of the Jungle Pride Megazord. The Red Ranger summons his Jungle Beast by saying "Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" It also has the ability to pounce on and crush the opposition with tiger strength attack RJ, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, has the ability to duplicate this spirit and combine it with his own to form Wolf Pride Megazord. Jimmy, a student in Casey's Karate class, in the episode "Tigers Fall Lions Rise", also has the Tiger spirit. Jaguar Animal Spirit See also: GekiJaguar The Jaguar is the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger's beast spirit. It solidifies into a zord and forms the left leg of the Jungle Pride Megazord. When released it usually does front flips and spins to attack its opponents, as opposed to the Cheetah and Tiger spirits who charge at the opponent outright. The Blue Ranger summons his Jungle Beast by saying "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the jaguar!" RJ, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, has the ability to duplicate this spirit and combine it with his own to form Wolf Pride Megazord. Cheetah Animal Spirit See also: GekiCheetah The Cheetah is the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger's animal spirit. Like the Tiger Animal Spirit, it charges at opponents, but at a higher speed. It is usually summoned to battle the Rinshi footsoldiers. It solidifies into a zord and forms the right leg of the Jungle Pride Megazord on most occasions. At times though, it gives way to the Wolf Animal Spirit. The Yellow Ranger summons her Jungle Beast by saying "Call to the beast inside! Bring out the cheetah!" Other Combinations * Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant Power- combined with Elephant Animal Spirit * Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power-combined with Bat Animal Spirit * Jungle Pride Megazord with Shark Power -combined with Shark Animal Spirit * Jungle Pride Megazord with Wolf Power/'Wolf Pride Megazord ' - combined with Wolf Animal Spirit. *'Ultimate Megazord (or RinPride Megazord)' - combined with Lion Animal Spirit *'Jungle Pride Charge'- combined with Rhino Steel Zord and animal spirits except for the ones that make up Jungle Master Megazord. Image:Juken Gattai GekiTohja.PNG|Jungle Pride Megazord Image:GekiTohjaWolf.png|Jungle Pride Megazord with Wolf Power/Wolf Pride Megazord (clone) Image:GekiElephantTohja.png|Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant Power! Image:Jf-megazord-bat.jpg|Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power! Image:Juken Gattai GekiSharkTohja.PNG|Jungle Pride Megazord with Shark Power! Image:GekiRinTohja.PNG|Jungle Pride Megazord with Jarrod and Camille's animal spirits (Ultimate Megazord in the toys) Cockpits Prjf-jungle-pride-megazord-02.jpg Gekitoujawolfcockpit.jpg Legendary Ranger Devices - Ninja Power Star= The Jungle Pride Megazord Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Jungle Pride Megazord and is marked with the kanji for "machine". This will be a part of the upcoming Super Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have an in-show appearance. }} Toys * A Transforming Jungle Pride Megazord was released in Jungle Fury (toyline). This was a new Bandai America mold, designed to work with other Transforming zords. * A Deluxe Jungle Pride Megazord was also released. In the Bandai America line it was only compatible with the Deluxe Jungle Master Megazord. However, it works perfectly with Gekiranger mecha from Bandai Japan as it is a rerelease from that line. * A Micro Zords version was also made. Aside from the show-based version, another set was released in Jungle Pride-inspired design and colors but with redesigned zords. * A Retrofire Megazords version was also released. It was stylized and had extended claws. * A 5-inch Megazords version was released with a few Jungle Fury Adventure Sets. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Category:Megazord Category:Zords (Jungle Fury) Category:Three-Piece Megazords